Behind the mask
by Zel-Ol
Summary: El papa elige a Cross Marian como maestro para Allen Walker y Elle Dark, el pelirrojo tiene un pasado conectado con Allen, y el General más odiado esconde una verdad detrás de su actitud: mujeriego, egocéntrico, cínico, frio ¿Qué oculta detrás de esa media máscara que siempre lleva? Cross vive sufriendo por la pérdida de su anterior alumno,Allen y Elle logran traerle la felicidad.
1. 1ra Noche Dos promesas

**CAP. 1 Dos promesas**

Los elegidos por Dios… un título muy grande para un par de chicos que lo único que deseaban era un motivo para vivir, pero desde que los habían llevado allí los tenían ocultos a los ojos de los creyentes. _"Todo es por su bien, son unos niños, por ahora no deben preocuparse por el peso que algún día tendrán que llevar sobre sus hombros_" siempre les decía el papa cada vez que ellos preguntaban el motivo de su estadía allí –sabían que tenían la inocencia en ellos, pero no sabían porque no los dejaban entrenar y empezar a cazar akumas-.

Ellos conocían a los exorcistas, que antes habían estado bajo órdenes de la familia Leverrier, y junto a otras dos familias se habían dedicado a hacer experimentos para crear apóstoles. Durante 100 años se habían llevado a cabo en personas que tenían relación sanguínea con otros exorcistas, la iglesia lo había permitido por un bien mayor, pero el nuevo papa al ver esas atrocidades -que eran inhumanas- decidió que los exorcistas estuvieran directamente a su mando y que personas normales no se involucraran directamente en esa guerra contra el Conde y la familia de Noé.

Las personas que antes formaban la orden negra las dejaron regresar a sus hogares y participar indirectamente, ahora los exorcistas no solo portaban la rosa cruz, sino que llevaban consigo un collar y un anillo que significaba no solo su compromiso para destruir a los akumas, sino su lealtad a los mandatos del papa y su búsqueda por la paz para todos. Era una cadena de plata, con una cruz de 10 centímetros de largo bañada en oro, por detrás estaba grabado el nombre de cada exorcista, el anillo era de plata y ancho, con el escudo del vaticano grabado. Desde que estaban a la orden del papa más personas los conocían, y al estar al mando de la máxima autoridad cristiana, las personas realmente los veían como los "Elegidos por Dios", normalmente solo a los más jóvenes se les instruía con los valores religiosos, prácticamente eran clérigos entrenados para el combate y la destrucción de los akumas.

Un chico pensaba todo eso mientras iba al lado de su compañera, los estaban guiando rumbo a donde se encontraba el papa, _"Había llegado la hora",_ era lo que pasó por la mente de ambos cuando les dijeron que el líder cristiano les llamaba, por fin, empezarían su entrenamiento para convertirse en exorcistas, era algo que habían estado esperando desde que sabían que portaban una inocencia, era emocionante, pero a la vez les causaba temor, después de todo solo tenían 12 años recién cumplidos, no sabían si estaban completamente preparados para el camino que era convertirse en un "Apóstol de Dios", pero era el único camino que deseaban iniciar.

Un hombre de casi tercera edad veía por la ventana como se iban acercando, miro su reloj, aún tenía tiempo antes de que el pelirrojo llegara, por lo que podía irles explicando la situación de manera que la comprendieran y no se asustaran, Cross Marian era un hombre imponente, esperaba que a la primera visión le tuviesen temor y necesitaba que desde el primer momento se llevaran bien o eso esperaba. La puerta se abrió y el hombre volteo, les dedicó una sonrisa mientras los invitaba a sentarse, los guardias que los acompañaban cerraron la puerta y los dejaron solos.

El chico sonrió y la chica fue hacia el hombre y lo abrazó con fuerza. Fue algo inesperado, pero el hombre le correspondió el abrazo a la chica que lloraba silenciosamente.

-Escuchó decir de unos exorcistas que seremos llevados a otro país para entrenar, he querido consolarla, pero al parecer no dio resultado.- explicó el chico

-No llores Elle, no pasará nada.-dijo el hombre separándola lentamente de él.

-Es que no sé si nos llevaran a los dos o por separado, no quiero separarme de Allen, no quiero que se baya y nunca regrese, como sucedió con mi papá.-admitió la chica.

-Irán juntos, por eso no te preocupes.

Una sonrisa invadió la cara de la preadolescente, Allen aún estaba un poco impresionado, no esperaba que aquella declaración fuera la mayor preocupación de Elle.

-Ahora, tenemos cosas que hablar, tomen asiento.

Afuera de la ciudad iba llegando un hombre alto de sombrero negro y ancho, en su hombro posaba un ser extraño grande de color dorado con alas y una cola, con tan solo ver su vestimenta de exorcista y el color dorado resaltando que era un general lo dejaron entrar a la conocida Ciudad Santa. No se detuvo en ningún momento a mirar o apreciar su alrededor, tan solo fumaba su cigarrillo mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo último que le había dicho el papa por teléfono.

"Allen es un chico encantador y amistoso, Elle es un tanto tímida, pero es muy cariñosa una vez que conoce a las personas, los dos son unos estupendos chicos, intenta tratarlos bien Cross, ya sufrieron demasiado." Veía con tranquilidad el dibujo que le habían enviado de los dos a color.

Elle era una chica un tanto más baja que Allen, de largo cabello negro y ondulado, siempre cubría su ojo derecho con un mechón de cabello, era delgada y de piel extremadamente blanca, lo más resaltante eran sus ojos color miel, casi dorados; no le gustaba portar muchos vestidos, por lo que sabía siempre andaba con pantalones, suéter de manga larga y guantes, su arma anti- akuma era de tipo parásito y le cubría casi todo el brazo derecho.

Allen era delgado de ojos entre azul y gris, decían que se veían casi plateados al sol. Su cabello era extrañamente blanco y tenía una cicatriz roja en el ojo izquierdo, señal de una maldición. Su piel era clara y traía una impecable sonrisa y como siempre cubría su brazo izquierdo y nunca dejaba de usar guantes, su arma anti- akuma era de tipo parásito y estaba en su brazo izquierdo. Algo muy en particular, por lo que el hombre tenía una sospecha acerca de aquello tan curioso, cada uno con armas de tipo parásito, en el brazo contrario al otro.

Al chico le conocía, pero tenía dos años sin verlo, no había cambiado casi nada, aún recordaba verlo llorar al lado de la tumba de su padre adoptivo, Mana Walker, que coincidencia, parecía que el destino lo guiaba siempre a ese apellido.

Sabía que el chico lo recordaría, casi sabía lo primero que le preguntaría al verlo, _"¿Cumplió su promesa?",_ dejo salir humo de su boca, recordaba bien aquella noche cuando lo encontró, su cara sangrante y su brazo convertido en una garra plateada, no lloraba, pero tenía marcas de haberlo hecho.

_"¿Y si te conviertes en exorcista?"_ fue lo primero que le dijo al verlo, luego de eso lo trajo al vaticano, donde le habían estado cuidando desde entonces, antes de partir rumbo a la búsqueda de más compatibles con la inocencia le había hecho prometer algo.

_"Por favor, lleve flores a la tumba de Mana cuando pase de nuevo por ahí"_-la seriedad y la convicción de la petición logró que el general odiado por todos volteara a ver al niño.

_"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"-_Preguntó con desgano

_"Prométalo por favor, yo no podré, y el no tiene a nadie más quien lo recuerde"-_con ojos llorosos.

_"Está bien niño, si paso de nuevo por ese lugar lo haré, no esperes una corona de flores"_

_"Mana sería feliz con una sola rosa blanca, si lo hace, se lo agradeceré siempre"-_haciendo una reverencia, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos plateados.

_"Deja de llorar niño y enfócate en la idea de que serás exorcista"_

_"Algún día pelearé a su lado, ya verá, me convertiré en un gran exorcista, esa es mi promesa hacia usted"-_aquello consiguió que una cara de sorpresa se mostrara en el rostro del general, un niño prometiendo aquello a alguien tan horrible como él, o era como lo consideraban.

_"Es una promesa muy grande a cambio de llevar una rosa a una tumba"_

_"Pero esa rosa significará mucho para mí y el que yo sea un buen exorcista le hará saber a usted que no perdió el tiempo al traerme aquí"_ tan solo con diez años y sorprendía así a un hombre como Cross Marian.

_"Entonces cúmplela pronto, mocoso, y yo dejaré siempre una rosa en esa tumba"_

Eso era algo entre los dos, aunque Allen desconocía la relación de Cross con el apellido Walker, era historia un tanto larga de contar, su pasado y el de ese chico estaban conectados, aunque el peliblanco lo desconocía e incluso el pelirrojo no sabía por completo todo lo que rodeaba a la familia Walker.

Se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta, apagó su cigarrillo y giró la perilla, en cuanto la abrió Allen volteó con una cara de gran sorpresa, pero luego sonrió, se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el hombre pelirrojo.

-Dos años, mocoso.-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Llegó la hora de que cumpla mi promesa, ¿Usted cumplió la suya?-dijo seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos, pocas personas miraban así a Cross Marian, quien diría que una de esas personas fuera un chico de apenas 12 años.

Sin decir nada, sacó de su chaqueta de exorcista una hermosa rosa blanca sin espinas, ni Elle ni el papa conocían el significado de aquello, pero una sonrisa inundó el rostro del peliblanco, para luego ser acompañada de un par de lágrimas, se acercó al hombre y tomo la rosa, aspiró su aroma y volvió a mirar al general, esta vez de forma diferente.

-Sabe, no me importa lo que me digan de usted, me trajo hasta aquí a salvo hace dos años, y ahora… cumplió algo tan importante para mí, muchas gracias, General Cross.-haciendo una gran reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

-Ahora solo hace falta tu parte, prepárense los dos, tengo unas cosas que hacer aquí, por lo que partiremos dentro de tres días.

-General Cross, yo soy Elle Dark, mucho gusto.- presentándose.

-Dark… conocí a tu padre, sé que haría lo que fuera por ver a su familia, no importa lo que digan, los Noé igualmente hayan matado a todas esas personas con o sin la información que les dio tu padre.-dijo seriamente, la chica abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, de todos los exorcistas, de él era quien menos esperaba escuchar aquello.

Elle era un caso muy especial –algo que causaba aún más intriga en las sospechas del general-, una chica nacida con una inocencia de tipo parásito, igual que su padre, Suman, el nacimiento de ella por poco causa más experimentos en familiares de exorcistas, pero el papa que tenía unos años en la silla del vaticano logró que esas atrocidades pararan.

La chica sonrió melancólicamente.- Gracias, es el primero que dice algo así, el primero que no lo ve como un traidor.-su mirada se ensombreció.

-Solo fue una marioneta, querían que en la orden se esparciera la desconfianza incluso entre exorcistas, le amenazaron, la mayoría de los que se enteraron no quisieron saber razones, un montón de idiotas en mi opinión.

-Será mejor que no digas esas palabras, Cross.-habló calmadamente el líder cristiano.

-Igualmente me odian, ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo sin darle importancia

-Tú mismo has cavado esa tumba, Cross.-comentó otra voz por detrás

-General Tiedoll...-habló en voz baja la chica

Tanto Allen como Elle admiraban al general de cabellos castaños, era un hombre del que habían aprendido mucho, y de cierta forma Allen siempre se preguntaba el porqué decían cosas horribles de aquel hombre que se había dedicado a llevar rosas a la tumba de su padre adoptivo. Por supuesto que su respeto hacia los mayores les impedía debatirle al hombre, por lo que se quedaron callados.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo eso, Froi.-dijo antes de dirigirle una última mirada a los dos preadolescentes y salir de la habitación.

-Chicos, será mejor que vayan conviviendo con su nuevo maestro, necesito hablar con el General Tiedoll.-dijo el hombre de ropas blancas.

-De acuerdo, con permiso.-dijeron ambos y salieron de la habitación.

Una vez que ya no escucharon los pasos de los chicos el hombre de lentes habló.- Si me lo permite, no me parece que Cross sea alguien indicado para instruir a dos chicos como Allen y Elle.-comento el hombre con bigote.

-Tengo mis propias razones para hacerlo.-dijo con calma ante el casi reproche del otro hombre.

-Espero y no se arrepienta, y no olvide lo que le sucedió al último aprendiz de Cross.

-Lo de ese chico fue un accidente, y por petición de Marian, no le contaré a los demás lo que sucedió con exactitud.-habló seriamente. Froi Tiedoll decidió no insistir más, el papa debería tener muy buenas razones.

Por otro lado Allen y Elle iban cada uno a un lado del general pelirrojo, al pasar, las personas reconocían a Cross Marian y muchos cuestionaban la decisión del líder cristiano. Ambos sabían que quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, y aún tenían muchas dudas sobre la reputación del general, pero no sabían que se llevarían una gran sorpresa, solo el papa sabía que desde la muerte de su primer aprendiz, el General de frio corazón y egoísta, había cambiado en su interior…

**Nuevo año nueva historia, ¡Espero sus comentarios! n.n**


	2. 2da Noche El Maestro Cross Marian

**Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero sus comentarios para saber su opinión sobre mi historia n.n**

**CAP. 2 El maestro Cross Marian**

La bella Venecia, sin duda un lugar hermoso que no te podías perder. Los dos preadolescentes estaban emocionados mientras bajaban del barco, adelantándose al hombre pelirrojo. Era un barco de pasajeros para la clase media, pero igual habían viajado cómodos en sus habitaciones.

Mientras esperaban a su maestro ambos se habían sentado en una banca en la salida del puerto y mientras disfrutaban la brisa en su rostro escucharon una plática entre unos marineros que les llamo la atención.

-Sí, ya dijeron que mandaron a alguien especializado a encargarse de eso.-dijo uno mientras le ayudaba a su compañero a cargar unas cajas.

-Me parece muy malo que últimamente se den este tipo de casos por todo el mundo, ¿Sera que se acerca el apocalipsis?-dijo un tanto nervioso el más joven

-Nunca he visto a un exorcista, pero han de ser muy fuertes para pelear contra esas cosas, esperemos y puedan librarnos de lo que ha estado pasando.

-¿Cómo se crearan esas cosas y por qué al principio parecen humanos?

-No creo que ellos te respondan a ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente, están a la orden del papa después de todo, no creo que quiera preocupar más a la sociedad, pero dejemos de hablar de eso, tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Parece que las cosas no van bien por aquí, ¿Crees que el General nos trajo para combatir a nuestros primeros akumas?-dijo con algo parecido a emoción combinado con miedo.

-No lo sé, nunca he intentado volver a activar mi brazo desde hace dos años.-habló el peliblanco ante el comentario de la chica.

-Las inocencias de tipo parásito reaccionan a las emociones, pero aún no sabemos cómo se supone que quiera entrenarnos Cross-sama.

-¿Le has dicho Cross-sama?-le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Cierto.-tapándose la boca al impresionarse a ella misma.- Bueno, es un gran exorcista, es el único que controla dos inocencias a la vez, siempre le he tenido respeto, además, no ha demostrado ser tan malo como lo cuentan.-se excusó.

-Esperemos que solo sean mentiras.-dijo sonriendo el chico.

-¿Y esa rosa blanca, que significa Allen?-señalando la flor que llevaba en una bolsa de su chaqueta el chico de ojos casi plateados.

-Significa que cumplió una promesa, ahora hace falta mi parte.-con su impecable sonrisa.

-Entonces es un buen hombre después de todo.-sonriendo también y no haciendo más preguntas sobre ello.

-Basta de pláticas niños, ya conseguí dónde hospedarnos, les llevaré al lugar donde se han visto los akumas; no será difícil que los identifiquen, tu ojo izquierdo se activara en cuanto detecte la presencia de un akuma.-dirigiéndose con lo último a Allen

-¿Quiere que los encontremos y los destruyamos?-preguntó la chica abriendo los ojos enormemente.

-En la vida primero es la prueba y luego aprendes la lección, procuren sobrevivir.- tomando las maletas de los chicos y empezando a caminar.

-Pero, ni siquiera sabemos activar nuestras inocencias.-habló de manera alarmada Allen.

-Solo tienes que pensar en activarla.

-¿Y si no se activa?-interrogó la chica de la misma forma que el otro.

-De eso no deben preocuparse.

Los dos suspiraron con cansancio, al parecer, aunque insistieran, terminarían solos enfrentándose a los akumas. Un miedo les invadió a ambos, pensando en que si no lo lograban terminarían muertos o peor aún, personas inocentes morirían, intentaron calmarse un poco y pensar en cómo lograrlo. No es que temieran el salir heridos, pero si temían el no vivir para contarlo.

Elle se tranquilizaba pensando en su padre y en lograr que estuviera orgullosa de ella sea donde estuviera ahora su alma, mientras que Allen agradecía en su interior a su padre adoptivo "Mana, a ti también te prometí convertirme en un exorcista y lo lograré" Cross sonreía para sus adentros, mientras avanzaban los chicos parecían más decididos y con confianza, de todas formas sabía que no lo lograrían al primer intento, por lo que tenía a su revolver Judgment listo en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Mientras que andaban por la ciudad Cross pudo sentir una presencia que los vigilaba, les pidió a ellos que se fueran adelantando un momento y logró ver por el rabillo del ojo una vestimenta roja, como la de un cardenal, Cross Marian guardaba muchos secretos, sabía que lo vigilaban, ¿Pero también a un par de preadolescentes?, pudo ver perfectamente que aquella persona había avanzado hacia donde estaban Allen y Elle, un par de cuadras adelante, tenía que contarle aquello al papa, algo que la mayoría ignoraba y mientras estuviese al cuidado de ese par necesitaba averiguar el porqué miembros del clero les vigilaban, era algo ajeno al líder cristiano, lo sabía, incluso el papa desconocía muchas cosas referentes a la inocencia y al corazón de la inocencia.

"Un largo camino les espera…" pensó el pelirrojo mientras continuaba su camino, por un momento perdió de vista a los chicos, pero luego los encontró escondidos en un callejón, el ojo de Allen estaba activado, mientras veía de lejos a algo en específico, Cross siguió la mirada y vio a un hombre hablando con otro grupo de personas, dejó las maletas en el suelo, justo detrás del peliblanco y la azabache, que voltearon un tanto asustados.

-No había visto el alma de un akuma antes… es, muy triste.-mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos plateados, mirando al hombre de casi dos metros de alto.

-Pero solo la inocencia puede liberar las almas de los akumas…-dijo la chica tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Seré el señuelo, pero ustedes tendrán que encargarse de él.-habló simplemente mientras salía del callejón.

Los dos se miraron entre sí y luego asintieron enérgicamente mientras salían detrás de Cross. El comenzó a caminar, haciendo ruido con sus botas mientras iba directo hacia la persona que aun Allen mantenía la mirada, el hombre volteó y miró con el ceño fruncido a Cross que sin pensarlo más le disparó en una pierna al sujeto con su revólver, el hombre enseguida gritó fuertemente la palabra exorcista y se convirtió en un akuma de nivel uno. Las personas enseguida comenzaron a correr llenas de temor, el akuma estuvo a punto de darle un golpe certero al pelirrojo, pero el chico de 12 años se interpuso con su brazo izquierdo ya convertido en una gran garra plateada.

La chica corrió mirando directamente al akuma, ya no llevaba el guante en su mano derecha y se había subido la manga de su chaqueta tinta, su brazo era muy parecido al de su padre, pero el cañón en su brazo era más pequeño. Apuntó con el directamente al akuma y cerró los ojos cuando del cañón salió disparado algo parecido a una esfera hecha de electricidad, pero no le hizo nada al akuma, que le dio un disparo directo. Enseguida estrellas negras invadieron su cuerpo, Allen iba ir a ver que le sucedía, pero Cross le detuvo.

-Siempre atento a la batalla, mocoso.-le dijo, antes de que el akuma también le diera un disparo al chico.

El enseguida sintió dolor, pero pudo ver como las estrellas iban desapareciendo, por supuesto, recordaba un año atrás cuando vio pelear a Suman, los de tipo parásito no les afectaba el veneno de los akumas, se levantó y fue con su garra plateada de nuevo hacia el akuma, que esta vez acertó varios disparos que lo hicieron caer, iba contra él, la chica le había dado otro disparo sin dar ningún efecto, otros disparos hacia ella lograron que la fuerza con la que fueron disparados terminara golpeándose contra una pared, lo que ocasionó que un hilo de sangre saliera de la orilla de su boca.

Allen intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero el akuma envistió directo contra él, causando que terminara igual que la azabache, el akuma se dirigió de nuevo contra el chico, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos plateados, podía ver el alma en pena del akuma, que cargaba todos los disparos de los cañones en su cuerpo dirigiéndolos hacia él, el peliblanco cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, escuchó un disparo y el akuma explotó, llenando de sangre a Allen, que al escuchar la explosión abrió los ojos, desvió la mirada a donde había escuchado los disparos, Cross Marian se encontraba con su Judgment saliéndole un poco de humo, el general tenía mirada seria.

Las personas de alrededor no comprendían el porqué el exorcista había dejado a los dos chicos pelear. Cross fue hacia donde estaba la chica, que tragó saliva por un momento viendo al pelirrojo mientras mantenía su brazo izquierdo abrazando su estómago. Él se hincó para verla de cerca, le levantó el brazo y con su pulgar le limpió el hilo de sangre que se extendía hasta su mentón. Ayudó a la chica a levantarse y esta enseguida comenzó a quitarse el polvo de la ropa, Cross le ayudó un poco y luego fue hacia Allen, que también ya se había levantado.

-Vamos.-dijo simplemente mientras se dirigía al callejón donde había dejado las maletas y continuó andando.

Los dos chicos enseguida se miraron mientras volvían a cubrir sus brazos con las mangas de sus ropas y guantes blancos mientras se ponía cada uno al lado de su maestro y en silencio llegaron hasta un hotel. Al andar por la ciudad habían visto carteles anunciando el carnaval que abría ese día en la noche, lugar perfecto para que más akumas aparecieran y se alimentaran de los humanos que asistirían, ahora entendían porque habían llegado en esa época a Venecia.

Entraron al cuarto luego del hombre alto, era un tanto sencillo, pero tenía un balcón, una mesa de noche y una pequeña mesa con un par de sillas, en medio de la habitación habían dos camas matrimoniales, Cross dejó las maletas de los chicos en una cama y la más grande que era la suya, en la otra cama, se quitó el sombrero y la esfera dorada con alas salió y se dirigió hacia Allen, posándose en su cabeza y volviéndose más pequeño.

-Se llama Timcampy.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Qué raro es.-dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba entre las manos, Tim abrió la boca mostrando su dientes, lo que logró que ella se impresionara más.- Pero si no parece que tuviera boca.

-La prueba y luego la lección, ¿Qué aprendieron en su primer enfrentamiento con ese akuma?

Allen se puso pensativo y Elle dejo a Tim para meditar un poco la respuesta, mientras salía humo de la boca de su ahora maestro.

-Que no debemos perder de vista en ningún momento al akuma.-dijo Allen

-También que los akumas pueden disparar hacia cualquier lado que deseen.-habló Elle

-Y sobre todo, deben de confiar realmente en su arma anti-akuma, sino, van a seguir dando esos golpes débiles-hizo una pausa y continuó.- Límpiense, ahora en la noche iremos al carnaval y necesitaremos ir a comprar unas máscaras para ustedes.

-Las damas primero.-dijo Elle dirigiéndose al baño con ropa limpia en las manos.- No tardo mucho.-dijo con una sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta.

Allen se sentó en su cama, viendo directamente la casi marchita rosa blanca, los pétalos ya se habían empezado a caer, Cross se acercó y le quitó la rosa, para tirarla en el bote de basura, el chico abrió mucho los ojos, pero igualmente pensó que era lo único que quedaba por hacer. Cross se tumbó en su cama, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-El papa dijo que usted tenía algo que ver con mi pasado, pero que era mejor escucharlo de usted… sin embargo, no creo estar preparado en este momento para saberlo y… maestro, si ve que me derrumbo, que estoy mal a pesar de la sonrisa que siempre muestro… estaré dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que sepa.-habló decidido.

El hombre pelirrojo volteo a verlo sin levantarse de la cama.- Es una larga historia, pero por ahora puedo decirte que conocí a tu padre adoptivo.

Se sorprendió y un momento después sonrió.- Parece que mi apellido le persigue entonces.-riendo un poco.

-Lo mismo pienso chico.-mirando al techo.

-Si se puede, ¿Alguna vez podremos pasar a la tumba de Mana?-

-Con una condición.-mirando al peliblanco, Allen levantó la mirada.- Un año solamente, para que derrotes a tu primer akuma, si lo haces iremos.

La cara de alegría del chico no tenía comparación.- ¡Lo haré, se lo prometo!-dijo emocionado levantándose de la cama.

Un recuerdo llegó a la mente del general, un niño un poco más chico que él diciendo lo mismo, frunció el ceño al recordarlo mientras miraba al peli blanco, ya eran varios años de eso, y lo seguía recordando. "Trataste de la manera más horrible a ese chico, Cross; no me extraña que te terminara odiando" la voz de Froi Tiedoll resonó en su mente, ¿Por qué aún ahora le atormentaba aquello?, suspiro sin pensarlo, algo que Allen noto, para cuando Cross volvió a abrir los ojos Allen le miraba fijamente, sentado en la orilla de la cama, a los pies del hombre pelirrojo.

Cross levantó una ceja y para cuando se dio cuenta, Allen le había quitado las botas ante la mirada de desconcierto de su maestro.- No debería subir los pies a la cama si aún tiene zapatos puestos.-habló el chico para luego sonreír.

Era cierto, ese chico, siempre sonreía. Allen se preguntaba si aquel hombre sabía utilizar su boca para sonreír sinceramente, ninguno dijo nada por un momento y el peliblanco subió los pies a la cama, pero sin zapatos, aun manteniéndose en la orilla. "Que chico tan peculiar" pensaba Cross, mientras se sentaba y prendía otro cigarrillo, se quitó la chaqueta de exorcista, pero al hacerlo una baraja de póker se regó por la cama.

-Cuando era niño me gustaba ver a los magos hacer trucos con las cartas, curioso que nunca jugué al póker, pero sé un par de trucos.-mientras recogía las cartas y las acomodaba.

Las barajeó y las puso boca abajo en la cama.- Escoja una, yo la adivinaré.-mientras cerraba los ojos. Claro que Cross conocía ese truco, pero le siguió el juego al peliblanco, escogió una carta- Memorícela y ahora usted desacomódelas.- el general hizo caso y luego de eso Allen las acomodó de nuevo y las volvió a barajar. Las miró por un momento y sacó una carta.- ¿Esta es la suya?- era un rey de corazones.

-Sí, eres bueno chico, pero primero deberías aprender a jugar.-empezó a repartir cartas para él y para Allen, que de nuevo sonrió.

Cuando Elle salió del baño, Allen y Cross se miraban fijamente mientras jugaban, la chica no dijo nada y se hincó al lado de la cama para verlos jugar, tomaron unas cartas más y luego Cross mostró su juego, una escalera de picas, un momento antes de que hiciera una sonrisa triunfante, Allen le detuvo, el tenía una escalera real de color.

-Gane, maestro.-dijo Allen alardeando

-Dijiste que no sabía jugar.- mirando acusadoramente al chico.

-Yo dije que nunca había jugado, pero los magos del circo en el que estuve de chico también apostaban, nunca jugué, pero si aprendí viéndolos.

Cross sin decir nada le tomo del cuello y comenzó a frotar de forma fuerte su palma contra la cabeza de Allen, que comenzó a sentir mucho calor en la cabeza, casi sentía que le saldría una chispa por tanta fricción.

-Mocoso, mentiroso, seguramente hiciste trampa.-decía mientras evitaba que Allen se zafara.

-Que no fue así, yo no le haría trampa a usted.- mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, resignado al no poder contra la fuerza de Cross.

El pelirrojo lo soltó, mientras que Allen sentía su cabeza arder, quejándose tomo su ropa y se metió al baño.

-Nunca lo había visto jugar póker, no sabía que fuera bueno en eso.-decía la chica aun recargada en la orilla de la cama, restándole importancia a lo que había hecho después el general.- Es un buen chico, no creo que sea de los que hagan trampa a sus amigos, menos a su maestro.

-¿Así que sabe hacer trampa en el póker?- mirándole como si la acusara de cómplice.

-Me ha contado que él se crió rodeado de payasos y magos, supuse que sabría cuando me mostro los trucos que conocía, por eso lo digo.-negando febrilmente ante la mirada de Cross.

-Te creeré solo porque no te pusiste nerviosa.-señalándola con el dedo.- Igualmente, eso nos traerá una ventaja.-con una mano en su barbilla, con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Planea decirle a Allen que haga trampa para ganar dinero?-preguntó ahora ella acusando a su maestro y regañándolo con la mirada.

-De hecho, había pensado en utilizar su habilidad para que pasara de encubierto en el carnaval e investigara a los que viéramos sospechosos, pero tu idea no es mala, podríamos tener dinero extra si Allen apostara y utilizara sus trucos para ganar.-

-¡Si lo hace le diré al papa!-le amenazó.-Sé que Tim graba todo, así que tengo pruebas.

Una gota corrió por la nuca de Cross, pensando en los dos chicos que le había tocado de aprendices.- Esta bien, pero no estaría mal que les hiciera trampa a los estafadores del carnaval, dejan sin dinero a muchos viajeros como nosotros.

-Y sigue con eso, ¡Usted es una mala influencia!-apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

Cross solamente dejo salir el humo de su cigarro directamente a la cara de la chica, que tosió bruscamente, no soportaba el olor, miró con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo, que la miraba aburrido. De un momento a otro la chica le quitó el cigarro y lo apagó en el cenicero. La chica lo miró desafiante, realmente Cross no terminaba de entender la actitud de los dos chicos.

-Vamos a empezar a aclarar las cosas, el papa dijo que a usted no le gustan los ruidos ni que lo molesten de ninguna forma, ni yo ni Allen lo haremos, y en cambio nosotros solo pedimos una cosa, que se relaje un poco y no nos trate como trata a los adultos.-

Cros la miró con una ceja alzada.- ¿Cómo trato a los adultos a tu parecer?-sin quitarle la mirada a la azabache.

-Usted suele ser frio, cortante, no da explicaciones, tan bien es muy cínico e incluso sarcástico; nosotros somos unos chicos, necesitamos un maestro de verdad, que nos enseñe, nos respete y que nos diga nuestros errores y como mejorar para ser exorcistas.- A cada momento Cross enarcaba más la ceja.- Aunque no lo crea, tanto yo como Allen confiamos en que pueda hacerlo, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que hemos escuchado de usted, así que creo que hablo por los dos al pedirle que también nos tenga confianza.-seguía mirándolo seriamente, mientras que el general trataba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de decir la chica.

-¿Confianza? -preguntó antes de hacer algo que ella no esperaba.

Cross Marian había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa, la chica abrió mucho los ojos, habría esperado indiferencia o algún comentario frío, pero en cambio había sonreído.- ¿Lo hará, Cross-sensei?-con las manos unidas, haciendo ojos de cachorro.

El pelirrojo se preguntó a sí mismo si sus oídos lo engañaban, "Cross-sensei", era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello, por un momento incluso pensó que lo había imaginado, pero la chica le seguía viendo, esperando su respuesta.

-Compórtense como aprendices primero.

La azabache sonrió.- Se lo aseguro, Cross-sensei.

Y aun sonriendo lo abrazó por el cuello de manera cariñosa, logrando que de nuevo el pelirrojo se sorprendiera. Elle dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró de nuevo, Cross realmente no comprendía el comportamiento de ambos, o era que él no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de afecto de tipo fraternales.

Allen salió del baño ya vestido, mientras aún se secaba el cabello, le puso la toalla en la cabeza de la chica.-Deberías secarte el cabello, ya dejaste un charco en el suelo.-

-Perdón.-se disculpó mientras comenzaba a secarse

Cross saco dinero de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a Allen.- Vayan a comprarse unas máscaras para el carnaval.

-Elle no tiene ningún vestido, maestro.-comentó Allen.

-¿Qué?-mirando a la chica que asintió a lo que había dicho Allen sin darle importancia.-Entonces espérenme, no permitiré que mi alumna sea poco femenina.

-¿Poco femenina?-haciendo un puchero.- No me interesa que las personas me alaguen por verme linda, me he dejado largo el cabello solo porque los padres y las hermanas del vaticano decían que mientras fuese una señorita, al menos debía parecerlo por mi cabello.

-Elle, ¡Por fin te veré con vestido!-comentó bromeando el peliblanco.

-Solo si ustedes se ponen traje de gala.-con los brazos cruzados.

-Es un trato, aprendiz.-dijo Cross extendiendo la mano, la chica acepto, aun haciendo caras.

-Creo que no valdrá mucho la pena, si aparecen akumas nuestros trajes se arruinarán.-comentó Allen.

-Quien termine con la ropa más dañada tendrá que hacerle el desayuno a los demás por dos semanas.-habló la chica.

-De acuerdo, ya quiero comer de tu comida, Elle.

-No voy a perder, Allen.-muy segura de sí misma.

-Usted también maestro.-dijeron ambos mirando al hombre que estaba a punto de entrar al baño.

-Entonces deberán saber cocinar bien, tengo un gusto muy exigente.-cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Creo que no fue buena idea, él es un general.-dijo Allen desanimado.

-Hay que confiar en que no cocinamos mal.-tratando de animar al chico.

-Habla por ti.-Allen lo sabía, el no podía cocinar nada sin dejarlo incomible.

Su cabeza retumbaba y sus piernas le dolían, cayó al suelo rendida, mientras que apenas lograba ver con uno de sus ojos, en el otro había recibido un fuerte golpe, su vestido antes azul de encajes ahora estaba deshecho, rasgado y con sangre. El peliblanco no estaba mejor, tenía tres aberturas alargadas en la espalda, hechas por las garras del akuma de nivel dos, no sabían cuanto había pasado, pero dos disparos del revólver de Cross Marian fueron suficientes para que el akuma desapareciera.

La chica se desmayo, minutos después abrió el ojo que no tenía lastimado solo para darse cuenta que era cargada por su maestro, le había manchado su traje blanco con la sangre que seguía fluyendo de su brazo izquierdo, solo para volver a perder el conocimiento. Allen estuvo a punto de caer, ya que apenas se sostenía en pie. Las personas del carnaval habían huido a refugiarse, solo atacaron un grupo de akumas de nivel uno comandados por un nivel dos.

-¿Puedes andar hasta el hotel?-le preguntó el pelirrojo dejando de caminar.

-Creo que si.-respondió como pudo.

-Apóyate en mí, no falta mucho para llegar.-el chico como pudo tomo el brazo del pelirrojo para apoyarse, luego de unos segundos el pelirrojo habló.-No lo hiciste mal, mocoso.-mirándolo

-Gracias, Cross-sensei.-con una leve sonrisa, por el dolor no podía sonreír más.

Poco después llegaron al hotel, el recepcionista al oír lo que había pasado llamó a un doctor, que atendió a los dos preadolescentes. El sol volvió a ponerse en lo alto, mientras que la luz del astro colándose por la ventana logró que el chico peliblanco despertara. Abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras que aún le dolía la espalda más que otras partes del cuerpo, se levantó con pesadez, estirándose un poco junto con un bostezo, se frotó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba en la cama que iba ser para su maestro y en la otra estaba Elle aún durmiendo, Tim estaba descansando, siendo abrazado por la azabache. Volteó a todos lados para buscar a Cross, pero solo encontró una nota firmada por él en una mesa de noche.

"No tardo, descansen

Cross Marian"

Abajo había un dibujo de caricatura de él mismo, Allen se preguntó que estaría haciendo su maestro, su aún inocente cabeza no logró deducir que en otro lugar Cross también se acababa de levantar de una cama que había compartido con alguien.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a los dos niños?-dijo una voz femenina al ver que el pelirrojo se estaba vistiendo.

-No quiero sufrir la ira del papa por dejarlos solos en su estado.-respondió mientras se ponía su chaqueta de exorcista.

-O tal vez sea otra cosa.-habló ella mientras le ayudaba, era una de sus amantes frecuentes de Italia.

El no dijo nada, se puso su sombrero y salió del cuarto, al fin y al cabo, las personas podían cambiar, pero no del todo.


	3. 3ra Noche: Estudios de magia y Recuerdos

**En el universo de D. Gray-Man no explicaron como funcionaba la magia por lo que me tome la libertad de darle mi toque a ese asunto, espero les guste este capítulo n.n**

**3ra Noche: Estudios de magia/recuerdos**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que eran aprendices de Cross, este de vez en cuando desaparecía por las noches y regresaba a primeras horas de la mañana, pensando mejor en cómo les contaron que era el pelirrojo, dedujeron que iba a pasar la noche con alguna de sus múltiples amantes, por supuesto que eso no interfería en el fuerte entrenamiento físico por el que los hacía pasar, pero eso había logrado que ya pudieran mantener su inocencia activada el tiempo que la necesitarán.

Allen estaba ansioso, esperando el momento para destruir –y salvar el alma- de su primer akuma, para así visitar la tumba de Mana, ya que en sus enfrentamientos, en el último momento Cross destruía a los akumas, ya que nunca lograban hacerlo en el tiempo que el general les daba para exterminar a un nivel uno, algo que impacientaba a ambos aprendices, pero no podían hacer nada ante las exigencias y formas de entrenamiento del pelirrojo.

Esa mañana se levantaron con muchos ánimos, pero vendados de varias partes del cuerpo por sus enfrentamientos con los akumas, extrañamente, Allen no tenía ni rastro en la espalda del ataque del akuma tres meses atrás, algo que logró que las sospechas de Cross aumentaran, tenía un entrenamiento muy especial preparado para comprobar el poder del peliblanco y la azabache.

-¿Estudiaremos magia?-preguntó con una ceja alzada el chico, ante lo que había dicho su maestro.

-Creo que lo mejor es decirles desde el inicio, tengo una gran sospecha acerca de ustedes dos…-

-¿Sobre qué cosa?-cuestionó la chica

-El corazón de la inocencia es una entidad poderosa… algo que no podría soportar un solo cuerpo humano, ¿Pero qué tal dos?-mirándolos, ellos comprendieron al instante.- Si de verdad cada uno tiene una mitad del corazón deberán poder desarrollar su poder más rápidamente y controlar la magia con facilidad.

Los dos se miraron y luego Allen habló.-Si de verdad resulta ser cierto eso… La familia de Noé y el Conde irían por nosotros, ¿verdad?-el hombre asintió.- Entonces… conviértanos en los mejores exorcistas, maestro.

Otra vez aquella mirada, Cross dejó salir el humo de su cigarro.- Ya tenía pensado eso, mocoso, pero está prohibido retractarse en el camino.-con una voz demasiado seria.

-Aunque lo intentáramos sabemos que no lo permitiría, Cross-sensei.-dijo Elle un tanto temerosa por el tono de voz del pelirrojo.

-Siéntense y pongan atención, no estaré repitiendo.-Los dos hicieron caso y se dejaron caer en el pasto del bosque espeso en el que se encontraban.- La magia es aquel elemento que reside en pequeñas cantidades en todos los seres vivientes, pero solo los humanos han aprendido a utilizar su propia magia y la de los seres que lo rodean, ahora, la única forma de utilizar ese poder es por medio de la invocación, que son palabras exactas de lenguas antiguas ya extintas o una forma más difícil, que en este momento solo un hombre domina en su totalidad; magia utilizada por poder mental, la única que reacciona a tus deseos, casi como tener una inocencia en tu interior.

-Solo un hombre domina… ¿Se refiere al Conde del milenio?-preguntó Allen, reflexionando.

-Sí, yo he pasado los últimos años tratando de dominarla, pero no puedo competir ante 7000 años de experiencia del Conde.-hizo una pausa y continuo.- Excepto tal vez ustedes dos, si realmente poseen el corazón lograran poner fin al Conde y a la familia de Noé, dominar la magia les ayudará enormemente para superar lo que les espera.

-¿Y cómo empezamos?-habló la chica de ojos dorados.

-La magia es de comprensión, una vez que lo hagan podrán practicarla.- les entregó un libro, era un tanto grande, de pasta de cuero.- Lean todo lo que puedan y traten de entenderlo, hoy en la noche intentarán preparar un lugar decente donde acampar utilizando solo la magia, lo harán de ahora en adelante, durante la mañana estudiarán, por las tardes será su entrenamiento normal de exorcista y todas las noches intentarán mejorar en la magia, según avancen les iré permitiendo utilizar sus conocimientos en la batalla.

Ambos asintieron y abrieron el libro para comenzar a leerlo, todo estaba escrito a mano, en una caligrafía que ya conocían ambos por las notas que dejaba su maestro, aquel libro al parecer era una recopilación de todos sus propios conocimientos adquiridos.

**oOoOo oOoOo**

Tres semanas después, Allen y Elle habían mostrado un enorme avance en la magia, ya podían construir algo parecido a una habitación con camas, pero aquella noche realmente sorprendieron a su maestro. Cross Marian les había dicho que regresaría a media noche, luego de irse antes del atardecer y mientras la recrearon una cabaña de madera. Tenía ventanas de vidrio y la puerta incluso tenía una perilla que relucía ante la poca luz que brindaba la luna. Lo que era un trabajo incluso de años, un par de preadolescentes lo habían conseguido en menos de un mes.

Claro que la magia no creaba cosas de la nada-porque muchos alquimistas por eso querían ser hechiceros-, sino que hacía una representación física del poder del hechicero, prácticamente era un reflejo del poder mágico, una ilusión protectora que podías manipular según quisieras, lo impresionante era que en menos de un mes hayan comprendido eso.

El general decidió que a partir de ahí comenzaría lo realmente difícil de ser exorcista y hechicero, la magia podría ayudar, pero también dañar a cualquier ser, a diferencia de la inocencia que solo destruía la materia oscura, la magia podría perjudicar a cualquiera si no se controlaba, por lo que sus aprendices deberían saber hacerlo para no dañar a inocentes.

-¿Cross-sensei, a dónde iremos ahora?-preguntó la azabache mientras salían del bosque.

-Rumbo a China, ahí vive un chico que podrá ayudarlos a mejorar sus armas anti-akumas, también necesito que los vea para seguir investigando sobre la posibilidad de que ustedes tengan el corazón, es un gran científico e ingeniero, pero eso no lo escucharon de mí.-les advirtió.

-Somos una tumba.-dijo Allen haciendo señal de obediencia militar, Elle le siguió el juego, Cross hizo cara de no comprender su actitud y solo continuó andando.

-Ahora nos encontramos en la región montañosa del sur de Berlín, por lo que calculo, a este paso podríamos llegar a tardar mínimo dos meses para llegar a China, sin contar incidentes o el que usted quiera que acampemos para gastarse el honorario que da el vaticano para el hotel en otras cosas.-mirándolo acusadoramente.

Allen no pudo evitar reír, Cross volteó, mirándolos fijamente, en esos ya casi cuatro meses estaban aprendiendo a saber cuando su maestro se molestaba y cuando solo los retaba con la mirada, esa vez era una mirada de reto, incitando a que siguiera hablando para infringirle un castigo -más entrenamiento o más estudio-, pero la azabache dejó de hablar y solo le sostuvo la mirada. El peliblanco intentó aligerar la situación.

-¿Y ese científico del que habla, perteneció a la orden negra antes que el papa la desintegrara?-comentó el chico de ojos casi plateados para cambiar de tema.

Sabía que a Cross no le molestaban los comentarios de regaño de la chica, Allen también lo hacía, pero de una manera tan sutil que el pelirrojo no encontraba la forma de reprenderlo, con Elle era más permisivo, pero solo por el hecho de que la chica se había dedicado -desde Venecia- a mantenerlos bien alimentados en cualquier momento-algo que igualmente Allen agradecía- Pero en aquel momento Cross no podía permitirse gastar el tiempo en nimiedades, necesitaba que los chicos comenzaran a comprender, para que no se convirtieran en marionetas del Conde Milenario.

-No, pero hace tiempo le salvaron a él y a su hermana, ayuda a los exorcistas cada vez que puede.

Siguió su andar mientras que sus dos aprendices reían al poder mover las piedras del suelo y aventárselas contra el otro con el uso de la magia, ya tenía cada uno varios raspones por hacerlo, pero seguían, hasta que la chica sin fijarse le dio un golpe certero al ojo derecho del peli blanco. El chico enseguida puso su mano en él mientras que Elle se acercaba disculpándose.

-No te preocupes Elle, solo fue un golpe.-sin quitar la mano de su ojo, tratando de calmarla.

-Lo siento de verdad.-inclinando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Mejor váyanse acostumbrando, la magia es distinta a la inocencia, puede dañar a cualquiera.-les dijo Cross con normalidad mientras se acercaba a ver de cerca el ojo del peliblanco.

-¿A qué se refiere?-cuestionó el chico mientras su maestro le examinaba el ojo.

-Deberán controlarla aún más que la inocencia, pero es la única forma para que el poder del corazón no los consuma y los convierta en una inocencia viviente en lugar de un portador.

-¿Entonces, utilizaremos la magia como otra vía de escape del poder del corazón?-esta vez fue la chica quien habló.

Cross le puso agua en el ojo de Allen para limpiarlo, solo había quedado un poco rojo por el golpe, el pelirrojo solo asintió ante lo que había dicho la azabache.

-¿Cómo… cómo puede estar tan seguro de que somos los portadores del corazón?-

-De Elle no estoy totalmente seguro, pero su avance tan rápido ayudó a que mi sospecha aumentara, de ti.-mirándolo fijamente.- No quería creerlo, pero no puedo simplemente hacer a un lado la sospecha.

-¿Alguien se lo dijo?-preguntó ante la frase: _"No quería creerlo"_

-Algo parecido.-esquivando el contestar por completo la pregunta del chico.- Dejen de jugar, tenemos que adelantarnos, antes de ir a China, viajaremos a un pueblo de Rusia donde se han visto akumas, empezarán a usar la magia contra ellos.

-Solo hemos estudiado hechizos de creación y manipulación, no sabemos de defensa ni ataque.-dijo la azabache.

-Por algo se empieza.-luego de eso dijo unas palabras que los chicos habían estado estudiando, Cross pasó su dedo anular y el índice por el ojo del chico, al segundo siguiente, ya estaba normal.- En el camino estudiarán.

-¿También nos enseñará magia de curación?-preguntó emocionada Elle al ver que el ojo de Allen estaba curado.

-Les enseñaré todo lo que sé.

Ambos chicos se emocionaron, aunque Allen estaba un tanto inquieto, ¿Era que tal vez su maestro desde antes de conocerlo ya sabía que el portaba la mitad del corazón?, pero no estaba seguro si estaba bien emocionalmente para saberlo, aunque tratara de seguir feliz, aún no había superado por completo la muerte de su padre adoptivo, Mana.

-Cross-sensei.-el aludido volteo, ya se había empezado a acostumbrar a que le dijeran así.- ¿Qué tal si me cuenta cómo fue para usted cuidar de Allen? -El peliblanco salió de sus pensamientos, no esperaba que la chica preguntara algo sobre eso, Elle se dio cuenta de la reacción del chico.- Si vamos a ser compañeros, sería bueno saber más sobre ti, yo ya te conté todo sobre mí.-

-En un principio ni siquiera hablaba, se mantenía abrazándose a sí mismo en una orilla de la cama.-contestó a la pregunta de la chica el pelirrojo, el chico subió la mirada, Cross había apagado su cigarro.

-Debió ser muy traumático para él la muerte de Mana.-con preocupación.

-Yo le convertí en un akuma y él me maldijo.-habló en voz baja el chico, era cierto, desde aquella vez no había hablado con nadie de aquello, el papa lo sabía porque el pelirrojo le contó.

La chica abrió los ojos de impresión, nunca se había esperado eso.- Yo tal vez haya hecho lo mismo, de no ser que crecí viendo akumas… perder a tus padres es lo peor, yo vi morir a mi madre, de no ser por mi padre… seguramente hubiese hecho lo mismo que tu.-dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva

-No esperaba que el mejorara en unos meses…-continuó Cross, mientras que la azabache puso atención, se acercó a Allen y le tomo de la mano en señal de apoyo.

**_[Flasback]_**

**_Cross se encontraba pensativo, mientras que tomaba una copa de vino, no había esperado que con el tiempo Allen se convirtiera en un clon pequeño del antiguo portador del corazón, aunque era obvio que se terminaría pareciendo, pensó por un momento que sus rasgos se perdieran, sabía que aquel parecido le traería problemas en el futuro. Dio otro trago a su copa, mientras se recargaba en la cerca, viendo como la luna brillaba en lo alto, ese día era una noche despejada._**

**_Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Mana, el chico ya hablaba un poco y estaba más tranquilo, pero seguía apartándose de los demás y aún así Cross terminaba dándole de comer, ya que nunca se terminaba por el solo su comida._**

**_Una mano jaló ligeramente su pantalón, volteó para ver al responsable y vio al peliblanco que tenía ojeras por tener unos días sin dormir bien, el chico le miró un momento para después hablar._**

**_-No puedo dormir.-le dijo mientras dejaba de tomarle del pantalón._**

**_En ese momento una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Cross, un trago no le haría daño.- Bebe un poco, te ayudará a dormir.-mientras le ofrecía su copa de vino._**

**_Allen sin pensarlo bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo, dejando a Cross impresionado y a la vez preocupado.-Te dije un poco, mocoso.-le quitó la copa, mientras que en sus mejillas se empezaba a notar un tono rojizo._**

**_-Me siento mareado.-mientras cerraba los ojos ligeramente._**

**_Cross se masajeó la sien, intentando no perder la paciencia -la poca que tenía- así que se agachó dándole la espalda al chico, que no comprendió.- Súbete, te llevaré a tu cama._**

**_Allen hizo caso, mientras que Cross lo tomaba por las piernas y él se abrazaba del cuello del pelirrojo. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera Mana lo había cargado alguna vez así, un par de lágrimas escurrieron de sus mejillas, el general sintió algo húmedo en su hombro, donde el chico recargaba su mentón._**

**_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido._**

**_-Mana… Mana nunca me cargó así…-le respondió mientras lo volteaba a ver con sus ojos entre abiertos, de los que aún escurrían lágrimas._**

**_-Tal vez porque nunca tuviste pesadillas cuando vivías con él.-comentó Cross ante lo que dijo el niño._**

**_-Gracias… por preocuparse por mí.-le dijo sincero_**

**_-Mejor ve cerrando los ojos, con más de media copa de vino para ti vas a estar muy mareado._**

**_El niño hizo caso y cerró los ojos, mientras que el pelirrojo lo cargaba hasta a su habitación, pensaba que el peliblanco iba mejorando, ya había hablado de Mana, aunque llorando, pero era un gran avance, para cuando estuvo afuera de la puerta del cuarto del chico el ya estaba dormido a causa del vino que había ingerido. Cross estaba dispuesto a irse luego de dejarlo en su cama, pero el chico sonrojado por la bebida abrió los ojos un poco mientras le tomaba ligeramente de la muñeca, no dijo nada, pero sus ojos escurriendo lágrimas le dieron a entender al pelirrojo que necesitaba compañía. Cross tomo la silla que estaba en la habitación y la colocó al lado de la cama del niño y por primera vez luego de lo ocurrido, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, estiró la mano y le siguió tomando de la muñeca, sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y esa noche luego de un mes pudo dormir totalmente tranquilo._**

**_[FIN del Flasback]_**

El chico sonrió recordando aquello, era verdad, esos meses con el general le habían ayudado realmente, y desde el inicio del entrenamiento se enteró que después de todo, luego de perder a Mana, no se quedo solo. Escuchaba atento como la chica se reía de vez en vez cuando el pelirrojo le contaba lo que tuvo que hacer, como limpiar sábanas, cocinar, dar de comer, entre otras cosas para cuidar de Allen, por lo que se dio cuenta el peliblanco, su maestro evitaba las partes vergonzosas para su alumno, como la vez que lo tuvo que bañar luego de una semana donde ni si quiera se había levantado al baño, por lo que le agradeció mentalmente al general.

Al día siguiente se encontraban en la ciudad más cercana, Cross dormía en la cama al lado donde sus aprendices estaban leyendo el libro que les dio para estudiar. Un par de horas después Allen se ofreció para que Elle intentara por primera vez hacer un hechizo de curación, aprovechando los pequeños raspones hechos por las piedras que se arrojaron.

La chica respiró hondamente y puso su mano encima de uno de los rasguños, al momento siguiente, en lugar de mejorar, la herida se hizo notablemente más grande, logrando que Allen se quejara del dolor. El chico enseguida intentó sanarse, y al momento que lo logró fue como si dos espadas le atravesaran por la espalda, dio un grito de dolor, causando que la chica se preocupara. Cross abrió los ojos y escuchó que el peliblanco se quejaba por un dolor en la espalda, el general espero un momento, hasta que Allen dijo que ya no sentía nada.

_"Los primeros síntomas están apareciendo" _pensó Cross Marian y volvió a cerrar los ojos, tendría que comenzar a pensar cómo explicarle todo al chico. Debía contarle acerca que desde antes de su nacimiento, él ya sabía que portaría la mitad del corazón, aquello no sabía si calificarlo como bueno o malo, tal vez era bueno que cuanto antes se enterara de todo, peroera crucial que las menos personas posibles lo supieran hasta que ambos alcanzaran la máxima sincronización, después de todo ellos se convertirían en la esperanza que necesitaba la humandad.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

-Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar-se quejó el chico con ojos rojos por el cansancio.

-Es demasiada información.-continuó la chica, que estaba acostada en el sillón frente al chico, el libro que les había dado Cross estaba en el suelo.-No sé cómo podremos utilizar todo eso en combate, son tantas cosas.-suspirando

-Tendremos que hacerlo, además, ya quiero vencer a mi primer akuma.-dijo decidido el chico mientras se sentaba.

-Realmente quieres ver la tumba de Mana…-comentó ella volteándolo a ver.- Espero que algún día me hables sobre él, para que le tengas tanto cariño debió ser una gran persona.-

-Tal vez… después.-dijo el chico, mientras que una gran melancolía le llenaba.

-¿Era payaso cierto?, el te enseño a seguir sonriendo.

-Me enseñó a vivir…-sin mirar a la chica.

-Aparte de tener curiosidad sobre él… Cross-sensei…realmente, el maestro debió conocerle bien para cuidar de su hijo adoptivo.-eran pocas las veces que Elle había divagado acerca del pasado de su amigo, pero aquella noche estaba intentando empezar a armar el rompecabezas que tenía que ver respecto al pasado entrelazado de Cross Marian y Allen.

-El maestro fue quien me dijo que utilizara el apellido de Mana, el nunca me registro como su hijo pero… él fue quien me dio un nombre.-hizo una pausa y continuó.- Fue quien me dio mi primer hogar.-mientras que no podía evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos plateados.

La chica se levantó y fue hacia él, para abrazarlo con fuerza.- Entonces siempre debes de estar agradecido por nunca estar solo.-sonriéndole mientras le seguía tomando de las manos.- Ya que eres bueno cumpliendo promesas, hay que hacer una los dos.-el chico la miró sin comprender, aun un poco sonrojado por la actitud cariñosa de la chica.- Que estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase, ¿De acuerdo?-

El chico se sonrojó aún más, pero sonrió alegremente.- Si, lo prometo Elle.-le soltó las manos para abrazarla.

Cross Marian escuchaba estando afuera del camarote, fumando su cigarro, mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, aquellos dos, parecía que terminarían juntos algún día, Tim comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor, también estaba alegre de ver a su creador sonriendo luego de que por 7 años haya ocultado su sonrisa.


End file.
